De repente
by Sofie Puckle
Summary: Mi primer Dramione y Songfic, inspirada en la canción De repente. Espero les agrade.


Hermione entro al gran comedor, camino lentamente meneando su enorme melena castaña, la mochila pesaba demasiado pero conservo su postura, casi trotaba entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, sonreía para si misma, mientras se acercaba a sus amigos acelero el paso un poco, había llegado tarde al banquete por hacer ronda vespertina, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de dejar la mochila en la sala común.

Mientras se dirigía a su asiento, absolutamente todos los presentes, incluido Dumbledore, la estaban mirando y cuchicheaban abiertamente, sin querer volteo a la última mesa, en la que se sentaban los Slytherin, él la observaba con sorna, pero al mismo tiempo tan fijamente… De repente le sonrió, la castaña se volvió a su mesa para tapar su rubor, no quería que la vieran sonrojada.

_Mil ojos mirando hacia mí_

_De los tuyos no puedo huir_

_Tu mirada me tiene encantada_

_Si te dejo entrar, estaré equivocada…_

Mientras buscaba su asiento, se atrevió a mirar de nuevo aquella mesa, Draco seguía perplejo, admirándola disimuladamente, Hermione no supo como pero ahora estaba hipnotizada por aquellos ojos grises…

Recordó aquella noche en que le toco hacer ronda, como y sin previo aviso la había tomado por las manos y, aunque intento zafarse, él la cogió con más fuerza y le dio un abrazo, acariciando con su nariz su cabello, aspirando su aroma lo mas que podía.

- No intentes huir de mi- dijo el rubio- que no logras comprender que con toda la indiferencia que me has brindado de ti me estoy enamorando- Hermione se quedo paralizada con esas palabras pero cuando sus piernas le respondieron salio corriendo de ahí.

Se oculto en la primera aula que encontró abierta, no podía procesar lo que había dicho… De ti me he enamorado "no, estaba jugando, le estaba gastando una broma muy cruel ¿Cómo podría estar enamorado de mi?" pensó, se recargo en un pupitre, estaba al borde de hiperventilar por la sorpresa y por haber corrido de esa manera, debía aceptar que no tenía condición para correr.

- ¿Es imposible para ti creer que te amo?- cuestiono Draco, la había hallado, su hermoso cabello brillaba debajo de los rayos de luna que se colaban por la ventana y sus ojos irradiaban algo más que cariño y cierta incredulidad- te quiero- sonaba tan sincero.

- No es divertido- respondió Hermione con voz altanera pero quebrada- no puedes venir y decirme eso- negó con frenesí- con todos estos años de ofensas y malos tratos…

- ¿Te parece que me divierto? Tú crees que aceptar que te amo, es una broma…

- Deberías irte Malfoy, déjate de bromitas.

- ¿Crees que es una broma?-tiro el chico exasperado-¿Cómo crees que me siento yo al aceptar eso?, ponte en mi lugar…

- Yo…

- Créeme Hermione, no sé por que te cuesta tanto creerlo… yo…yo…- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios de la chica y la beso, la tomó por la cadera con una mano y con la otra arrimo su rostro al suyo con ternura, provocando un acercamiento mas intimo.

Hermione se sorprendió al notar que le estaba respondiendo el beso con la misma pasión…

_Otras manos lo han intentado_

_Solo las tuyas me han encontrado_

_Ya no puedo esconder_

_El querer sentirte al amanecer…_

A un mes de aquella maravillosa noche, todavía no podía entender como era que Draco Malfoy, la persona que Hermione creía la más repulsiva de Inglaterra, el eterno enemigo del trío y su agresor personal, estuviera enamorado de ella y lo que era aún más raro, que ella estuviera locamente enamorada del rubio, aunque era una situación algo extraña le gustaba despertar y sentir la sensación de sorpresa y anhelo por verlo con el mismo asombro cada día.

_De repente en mi vida_

_Hay algo que me tiene confundida_

_Y no lo puedo evitar_

_Puedo intentar conservar el asombro hasta el final…_

Ya había pasado por otros romances pero ninguno parecido a este, tan emocionante y traicionero a la vez, lo que sentía al escuchar su "te amo" no era nada comparado con los de Ron y Víctor, que a su lado solo parecían palabras de humo y que con este tiempo habían perdido sentido, esas 2 palabras provenientes de su boca, se oían mil veces mejor en los suyos en los labios de ese rubio que la traía loca, estaba segura de que jamás había sentido algo igual, esto era diferente a todas sus relaciones anteriores, era la primera vez que sentía mariposas en el estomago y todas esas cosas, era la primera vez que se sonrojaba con cada te amo y algunos besos pasados pero que se podía hacer era Draco Malfoy el principie de Slytherin,

Era como una tierna melodía dulce y suave, sus orbes recorriendo su rostro con lentitud deleitándose con la imagen que Hermione le proporcionaba, que podía superar esa historia de amor que se había vuelto el más delicado de los sueños, regular y constante.

_Mil palabras ya he oído _

_Solo las tuyas no han desvanecido_

_No puedo escapar de sus sonidos_

_Estoy hipnotizada en un sueño continuo…_

Ahora miraba a sus amigos, cada uno con su novio ó novia, Ron con Lavander, Harry con Ginny; Luna con Neville…y se preguntaba como ellos armonizaban tanto y como se armaban de valor para afrontarse entre ellos, quizás era porque sus respectivas parejas habían sido anteriormente sus amigos pero ella estaba con Draco, su mortal enemigo… ¿Cómo lo tomarían Ron y Harry?

- ¿Qué te pasa amor? Estas muy callada- dijo Draco acariciándole el cabello, enrollando uno de sus dedos en un mechón y formando un pequeño bucle.

- No, estoy bien- contesto ausente, estaba distraída mirando a sus amigos desde la sombra, todo ellos se divertían jugando en las orillas del lago, Harry y Ginny jugaban ó intentaban jugar Quidditch, Ron y Lavander en su besuqueo vespertino mientras Neville intentaba enseñarle a Luna una planta mágica en un libro lo que provoco un beso de parte de la chica para apaciguarlo.

- Te preocupa su reacción, ¿verdad?-exclamo el chico creyendo saber que le pasaba a su novia.

- Un poco pero debo hacerlo es una grosería de mi parte mantenerte en secreto, como si lo nuestro fuera algo prohibido- musito la chica, Draco la miro extrañado pero después sonrió.

- En que posición me dejas a mí si tú les dices a tus amigos y yo me niego a hacerlo, me convertiría en un patán, un maldito cobarde si no lo hago- refunfuño- pero al mismo tiempo solo serías mía…mi mas sagrado secreto- la rozo el rostro con el torso de la mano y le dio un beso.

- Suenas un poco melodramático…yo ¿Tu mas sagrado secreto? ¡Ja!- se burlo Hermione- suena extraño…

- No, ciertamente suena cursi- dijo una voz ajena a la plática y tan conocida.

- ¿Pansy?- dijo Draco alejando a Hermione de su lado.

- ¡¿Draco?!

- ¿Hermione?- pregunto Ginny perturbada por haber visto a su amiga recostada en las piernas de Draco segundos después de que la Quaffle había caído cerca de ellos.

- Lo puedo explicar- dijeron al unísono Hermione y Draco.

- Ni la maldición "Imperius" explica tu desliz- resoplo Pansy- mira que para estar con esta sangre sucia.

- ¡No le digas así!- señalo Ginny enojada, los demás se percataron de la riña y se acercaron para ver que sucedía, Hermione creyó que por un segundo Draco había tenido agallas y la había defendido pero no fue así.

- Vamonos Draco, aquí solo apesta- ordeno la Slytherin y Malfoy la siguió con una mirada de disculpa a Hermione que en ese momento se dirigía al castillo llorando por su negativa.

_Otros corazones no han tenido miedo_

_Solo el tuyo es el que quiero_

_Todo para ti, dar tu amor_

_Quizás sea una tontería_

_No tengo temor…_

Ahora comprendía porque no podían estar juntos, ambos eran de mundos diferentes, él era el príncipe de Slytherin y ella la come libros de Gryffindor, la prefecta mandona y amargada, como le decían George y Fred en ocasiones, pero ya se lo decían de cariño pero los demás… era la única que podía poner en vergüenza varias generaciones anteriores de Ravenclaw, simplemente su relación tendía a fracasar sin ninguna esperanza de segundas oportunidades.

Ella por orgullosa y él por cobarde…

Pero de que le servía esa postura tan estupida y banal, si obligándose a olvidar sus sentimientos hacía que su amor se incrementara junto con su dependencia por la presencia de Malfoy.

Deseaba olvidar, por lo menos una hora, aquel amor tan destructivo, aunque le costara una vida entera de lagrimas, sencillamente quería dejar de lado que ella era Hermione Granger y él, Draco Malfoy, para así poder estar juntos.

- ¿Amiga?- pregunto Ginny tocando la puerta- necesitamos hablar contigo.

Hermione la ignoro, no estaba de humor para escuchar quejas y reclamos de sus amigos, no quería oír a Harry decirle que los había traicionado al relacionarse con Draco ó las tontas frases de Ron ó aún peor la cara de Neville.

- Bueno, en realidad nosotros no somos quienes vamos a hablar- siguió la pelirroja, que al percatarse del silencio de su amiga entro al cuarto- los chicos están confundidos pero piensan que si tú lo amas, entonces a nosotros no nos queda más que apoyarte.

- No esperaba que lo aprobaran y tampoco me importaría si lo hicieran ó no- respondió Hermione con voz constipada por tanto llorar- ese no era mi problema, en todo caso nunca antepondría un noviazgo sin futuro a una amistad tan larga- declaro.

- Yo no creo que no tengan futuro- aseguro Ginny- es por ello que te vine a buscar… él esta afuera esperándote, ¿Me puedes creer que esta soportando abucheos y una platica de hombres con Ron y Harry?- Hermione alzo el rostro sorprendida- todo eso solo para verte, doblego su orgullo…todo porque te ama, dejo de lado su cobardía, abandonaría su titulo de Príncipe de Slytherin…

Hermione se enjugo sus lágrimas y bajo las escaleras apresuradamente, paso corriendo la sala común y abrió de manera muy abrupta el retrato de la señora Gorda…él estaba ahí, cabizbajo recibiendo mil consejos y amenazas de parte de sus 2 mejores amigos.

"Más te vale tratarla bien"-decía Harry…

"Ahora te tocará soportarla"- se burlaba Ron.

Ginny tuvo que interceder con una tos muy evidente para que ambos chicos entraran y los dejaran hablar.

- Ya se lo dije a todos- dijo en forma de disculpa- no les ha hecho gracia pero no les incumbe a ellos, mis padres están furiosos…

- No tienes que hacer todo esto solo por mi- chillo Hermione- no debes alejarte de tus amigos, no debes enojarte con tus padres y mucho menos renunciar a lo que eres solo por mi…yo soy reemplazable.

- Están tan furiosos que me pidieron que te llevara a casa en el verano para conocerte- termino la frase Draco- es por ti que yo quise dejar mi mundo, dejar a mis pseudo amigos y por supuesto que me enojaría con mis padres si no me dejaran estar a tu lado…Solo porque de repente me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti.

_Mil veces quise estar sola_

_Vivir sin tu amor aunque sea una hora_

_Cada vez vuelve el llanto_

_Y regreso a ti _

_Es que te quiero tanto._

Ahora todo el colegio estaba enterado del romance entre Hermione y Draco, la castaña estaba acostumbrándose a los murmullos entre clase y a los insultos de los Slytherins pero eso no le importaba, mientras sus amigos y su (aún era un poco difícil de creer) novio, estuvieran a su lado no había insulto ó rumor que la sacara de su felicidad.

_Mil pensamientos giran a mí alrededor_

_Hacen que sienta paz interior_

_Al pensar el porque de esta situación _

_En tus besos encuentro la solución…_

Era por ello que ese día en el gran comedor, todos la miraban caminar, eso explicaba sus comentarios inoportunos y que el mismo Dumbledore la miraba, ya que al igual que los alumnos, estaba enterado y tan sorprendido de los gustos de la joven.

Fue así como Hermione llego a su lugar, con el tono escarlata cubriendo por completo su cara, Draco desde su asiento se reía para si mismo por el mohín que Hermione había hecho antes de sentarse y eso era lo que adoraba de ella, lo que no podía dejar de amar, lo que le había costado su titulo como príncipe de Slytherin…aquella mirada que le expresaba el asombro constante que sentía cada vez que recordaba que él la amaba.

Lucharía por su amor sobre todas las cosas lo había hecho una vez y lo haría por siempre…


End file.
